Situaciones inesperadas
by Dragonfanatik
Summary: Serie de one shot, de situaciones familiares de Gokú y Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta prendió el televisor que estaba en la sala, se sentó cómodamente sobre el sofá y tomó un pequeño sorbo a la bebida que traía en su mano derecha. Pasó de un canal a otro, no había algo interesante que ver, al menos algo que él considerara interesante. Apagó la televisión y caminó hasta la piscina, donde estaba Trunks divirtiéndose con Goten y, por otro lado sentada en una de las sillas, Bra jugando con su tablet.

Vegeta caminó hasta ellos y se recostó en una de las sillas cercanas a Bra, dejó su vaso de lado y cerró sus ojos.

 **Papá.** Bra, con sus apenas seis años, se atrevió a interrumpir su descanso.

 **¿Qué quieres, Bra?** Preguntó Vegeta sin mirar.

 **Quiero preguntarte algo**. Bra hizo una pausa tal grande, que obligó al príncipe a abrir sus ojos.

 **Dime.** Contestó seco. Tomó el vaso nuevamente y tomó unos refrescantes sorbos.

 **¿Qué es sexo?** Preguntó con curiosidad.

Vegeta, comenzó a toser sin parar, los colores pasaron uno tras otro por su rostro, hasta finalmente detenerse en el más rojo. La inocente niña, aún se encontraba de pié junto a él, esperando la respuesta.

Trunks y Goten detuvieron su juego y a escondidas de Vegeta soltaron algunas carcajadas, y esperaron ansiosos la respuesta que daría el progenitor de la niña. Se acomodaron en el borde de la piscina y cruzaron sus brazos acomodándose para escuchar en primera fila, una que otra carcajada cómplice interrumpía el silencio.

 **Se…sexo**. Tartamudeó Vegeta, para comprobar que efectivamente esa era la palabra por la que consultaba. Trunks y Goten soltaron unas carcajadas, pero Vegeta detuvo la vista en los muchachos e inmediatamente callaron.

 **Sí, papá.** Preguntó Bra, aún más ansiosa.

 **Es…es**. "Maldición", pensó," ¿qué le enseñan hoy en día a los niños en el colegio?, a su edad, yo solo pensaba en batallas y en aumentar mis poderes para poder conquistar planetas, pero estos terrícolas enseñan sólo cosas sin importancia, y ¿Dónde está Bulma cuando la necesito? Claro, lo olvidaba, la empresa, por supuesto, la tan importante empresa". **Bra, es algo difícil de explicar, debes esperar a tu madre**.

 **Pero papá, falta mucho para que llegue mamá**. Bra insistió un poco decepcionada.

 **Está bien, lo intentaré. Ehh.. cuando un hombre y una mujer… bueno, ehh..** Vegeta hizo una pausa y fijó sus ojos en Bra. Miró la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca para ver cuánto faltaba para que llegara Bulma. **¿Qué sabes del amor?** Preguntó finalmente.

 **Me gusta un chico, es nuevo en mi clase**. Explicó la niña.

"¿Qué? ¿un chico?, ahora mismo lo asesino", pensó Vegeta levantándose de la silla.

 **¿Y qué tiene que ver el amor con sexo? No te entiendo**. Bra ya se estaba rindiendo.

 **Es muy importante**. El príncipe, miró a Trunks y le hizo un gesto para pedirle ayuda, pero el muchacho se zambulló en el agua "gracias" murmuró

 **Dame un momento**. Habló Bra, luego caminó hasta su tablet. Vegeta descansó por unos instantes de la presión de la niña. Trunks salió del agua y con paso calmado avanzó hasta Bra.

 **Trunks, ¿tu sí puedes ayudarme?** Preguntó la niña, entregando el tablet a su hermano.

 **Claro Bra, cuando preguntan tu sexo, se refiere a si eres hombre o mujer, entonces debes escribir, mujer. Listo**. Trunks escribió toda la información necesaria para que la niña pudiera instalar el juego y una vez listo, se sentó victorioso junto a Vegeta.

 **Que sencillo es hablar de sexo con los niños**. Exclamó Trunks con una sonrisa.

 **Si dices algo más te quedarás sin mesada el próximo mes**. Advirtió Vegeta, levantándose para entrar nuevamente a la casa, ya había compartido suficiente con sus hijos por esa tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trunks hace lo que quiere, y tú jamás dices nada…** Reclamaba Bulma molesta a través del celular. Se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y la llamada de Vegeta para pedirle que regresara porque la directora del establecimiento solicitaba la presencia de los padres de los pequeños saiyayines, no le había agradado en absoluto. Vegeta gruñó un poco, se afirmó en una pared preparándose para concentrar su mente en otra cosa maldiciendo en silencio por no tener auriculares y poder cruzar sus brazos. **Vegeta, estoy hablándote. Sé que me estás ignorando**.

 **¿Y qué quieres que haga?** Preguntó

 **Que lo regañes, que no esperes a que llegue para hacerlo**.

 **Lo envié a su cuarto, y es ahí donde se encuentra**. Argumentó su esposo.

 **Sí, por supuesto y ¿Eso es todo? ¿le dijiste algo? ¿le preguntaste qué hizo?** Bulma enumeraba las preguntas una tras otra, sin permitir que Vegeta respondiera. **Mañana irás a la cita y quiero que te hagas cargo del problema.**

"Sería una buena idea deshacerse de la directora", pensó Vegeta, pero Bulma al parecer tenía el poder de leer su mente.

 **Y no estés pensando en culpar a la directora de esto, ella sólo cumple con informarnos, para que adoptemos alguna medida...** Vegeta apartó el celular de su oreja, los gritos de Bulma podían escucharse desde el jardín, ni siquiera sabía por qué sostenía el celular en sus manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá respondiendo cuando el silencio lo permitía **. ..y eso es lo que harás, es probable que Milk también esté ahí acuerden un castigo en común.** "Lo que me faltaba" murmuró Vegeta **¿Qué dijiste? Cuando estén de vuelta me llamas para decirme los detalles**. Vegeta respiró con alivio cuando Bulma colgó el teléfono.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los son:

 **¿Puedo descansar un momento?.** Preguntó Goten a pesar de saber la respuesta.

 **De ninguna manera, sabes muy bien que hoy estás castigado. Y aunque no lo estuvieras, tienes mucha tarea.** Milk llevó sus manos a la cintura y frunció el seño. Goten, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, haciendo sus deberes. Era la orden que había recibido después de llegar de la escuela. Se detuvo a mirar por la ventana, la tarde estaba hermosa, pensó en lo que estaría haciendo Trunks, probablemente estaba castigado al igual que él.

 **Pero mamá..**. Goten colocó el lápiz en su boca e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

 **Silencio Goten, no me vas a convencer. Ahora termina tus deberes.** Milk avanzó hasta la puerta y salió del lugar, regresando a la sala donde estaba Gokú en completo silencio.

 **No digas nada, esto es tu culpa. Si estuvieras más preocupado de tus hijos, no ocurriría esto. Pero claro, tus entrenamientos…**

 **Es importante que esté en buena forma.** Se defendió Gokú

 **¿Qué dijiste?** Milk casi gritó.

 **Que iré con Vegeta**.

 **No irás a ningún lado. Ya estoy harta, mañana acompañarás a Goten a la escuela, te enterarás de la travesura que hizo y te encargarás de que no lo vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendiste?** Milk gritó hasta ser escuchada por Piccolo que estaba meditando en el patio.

A la mañana siguiente , los cuatro saiyayines se encontraban en la oficina. Los jóvenes que no superaban los trece años con colores en sus mejillas escuchaban en silencio los argumentos de la directora.

… **es increíble que dos jovencitos traigan este tipo de cosas al colegio. Su esposa MIlk siempre ha mostrado ser una madre ejemplar**. Habló la señora dirigiéndose a Gokú **y su esposa, es tan….** La señora esta vez detuvo la mirada en Vegeta, intentando buscar una palabra positiva para terminar su frase **. …adinerada**. Dijo por fin. **Aún no hemos podido averiguar ¿Quién es el dueño de esto?** La señora de avanzada edad puso sobre el escritorio una revista para adultos.

 **¡Pero están sin ropa!** Fue el comentario de Gokú. Tomó la revista con curiosidad casi infantil. **¿Habrán olvidado vestirse?**

 **¡Cállate, idiota!** Vegeta completamente colorado, se levantó de su asiento y le arrebató la revista a Gokú. **¿De dónde sacaste esto?** Preguntó Vegeta al niño que se encontraba a su izquierda con una voz que aseguraba que no lo preguntaría otra vez.

 **La llevó Goten**. La respuesta Trunks no se hizo esperar. Con una sonrisa se disculpó con su amigo por delatarlo. Vegeta le devolvió la revista a su enemigo satisfecho.

 **Goten**. Exclamó Gokú como pidiendo paciencia.

Gokú continuaba mirando la revista, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. La directora avergonzada llevó sus manos a la boca "ahora entiendo" pensó, "su madre es muy educada, pero el padre es…"

 **Señor Gokú ¿Puede dejar esa revista de lado? por favor**. Esperó a que lo hiciera y continuó. **Por fin descubrimos al culpable**. Habló la directora nuevamente, imprimió una hoja y se la entregó a los padres **. Los alumnos están suspendidos, por supuesto que Goten estará más días ausente que Trunks.**

 **Qué suerte tienes Goten**. Exclamó Trunks con pesar, **debí decir que yo había llevado la revista**. Vegeta lanzó una mirada fulminante sobre su hijo, para que guardara silencio.

Gokú y Vegeta salieron del lugar, leyendo la hoja que le entregarían a sus esposas, estaban tan asustados como sus propios hijos, a pesar de no haber cometido la falta.

 **Trunks no saldrá de casa durante la semana, tampoco podrá llamar**. En cuando dijo esto estiró la mano para que Trunks entregara su celular. El joven sin argumentos apelatorios entregó el equipo. **No quiero a Goten fastidiando por los alrededores ¿Estás escuchando?** Vegeta apretó su puño derecho.

 **Sí, es solo que estaba pensando**. Respondió Gokú. "Ahora entiendo por qué parecía enfermo" pensó Vegeta. **Esta es una de las revistas del maestro Rochi ¿no es verdad?** Exclamó Gokú como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. Su hijo asintió. **Estás castigado** fue el gran aporte de Gokú a la educación de Goten **¡Ey! Vegeta ¿Qué es eso que tiene ahí?** Gokú miró la revista moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin comprender.

 **¡Te dije que te callaraaaas!** Vegeta emprendió el vuelo seguido por Trunks. A lo lejos podía verse a Gokú tratando de descifrar el misterio.

Disculpen el atraso en actualizar..es que también avanzo con la otra historia, además con mi hermano estamos preparando una fiesta para este fin de…eeeee. Super. Los dejo, ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, espero sus mensajes.


	3. Chapter 3:Un fin de semana cualquiera

Era un fin de semana como cualquiera. Para un padre común y corriente, estar en el mall con su hija disfrutando de los juegos y variedad de comida, es algo normal, pero el rostro de Vegeta decía lo contrario. Llevaba minutos en una apretada fila, donde debía luchar por mantenerse en el puesto y lograr ser atendido por la cajera, a quien le diría lo que deseaba comer.

 **¡Maldición!**. Exclamó al sentir que una señora le pisaba el pié.

 **No maldigas papá, dice mami que no es bueno.** La pequeña Bra se apegó aún más a su padre, para evitar que la empujaran.

 **Disculpe señor, no me di cuenta que estaba pisando su pié**. Habló la señora notando el accidente.

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido, el sólo hecho de estar ahí ya era más de lo que podía soportar y no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación de cortesía con aquella señora aplastadora de pies.

 **Pero no tiene que enojarse tanto, fue un accidente. Me mira como si fuera a asesinarme**. Agregó la señora ofendida.

 **En otros tiempos lo hubiese hecho.** Murmuró el príncipe. La pequeña Bra asomó su lengua en señal de burla.

 **Niña mal educada**. Exclamó la mujer antes de apartarse del posible asesino en serie.

 **Tu madre también dice que no es bueno burlarse de los adultos, Bra**. Habló Vegeta, observando que la mujer se encontraba haciendo la fija en el lugar donde se retiraba la comida.

 **Lo siento.** Contestó la niña.

Por fin los hambrientos clientes fueron atendidos uno a uno, hasta llegar el turno de Vegeta, quien sintió el alivio, ya no estaba apretado y después de pedir la comida, sólo debía retirarla, en: ¡Otra fila!,

 **Estúpidos terrícolas ¿Tienen que hacer una fila para cada cosa? De donde vengo el más fuerte era atendido antes que todos**.

 **Si fuera por eso, serías el primero en ser atendido**. Habló Bra con orgullo.

Vegeta bajó la mirada hasta la saiyayin que no le llegaba más arriba de su cintura. Le dedicó una media sonrisa irguiéndose aun más ante el reconocimiento de su poder.

Una vez que recibió las bandejas, buscó un asiento, no era difícil, había muchos disponibles, en caso de no haberlos se encargaría de la situación sin dificultad, su humor ya se había acabado.

Bra y Vegeta comieron gustosos, la sabrosa y poco nutritiva comida, hasta que…

 **Quiero ir al baño**. Exclamó Bra con impaciencia

 **¡¿Qué dices?!** La voz de Vegeta tembló un poco al contestar. Sin esperar la confirmación, se levantó de la silla tomando la dirección de los baños.

 **Bien, aquí estamos. Entra.** Ordenó Vegeta afirmándose en la pared que estaba en la entrada del baño de mujeres.

 **No quiero entrar sola**. Bra se quedó en la entrada, esperando que su padre la acompañara. Vegeta tomó la pequeña mano de Bra para entrar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, las mujeres que estaban dentro comenzaron a gritar horrorizadas.

 **¡Un hombre!** Exclamaron, pero luego de mirarlo detenidamente, no les pareció mala idea. Su porte le daba elegancia, su ropa ajustada marcaba la musculatura, su cabello…

 **Puedes entrar** Contestó otra sin incomodarse con la presencia del apuesto intruso.

Vegeta salió rápidamente del peligroso lugar y quedó nuevamente en el pasillo.

 **Ni sueñes con que entraré ahí**. Respondió cruzándose de brazos. **Iremos al baño de los hombres**

 **Ahí están los hombres, no quiero**. Dijo Bra casi llorando **Me haré pis.**

 **Muy bien. Espera un momento.** Vegeta entró al baño de los hombres.

 **Salgan, ahora**. Les pidió con su característica ternura.

 **¿Qué dices?** Preguntó un hombre alto y fornido, intentando amedrentar a Vegeta, mientras los demás sólo miraban. El príncipe, caminó lentamente hasta el revolucionario, haciéndolo estremecer, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y se lo repitió.

 **Dije que salieran, Ahora**. En unos segundos los hombres salieron casi atropellándose, sin esperar que repitiera la solicitud, era seguro que Vegeta no lo haría,

 **Muy bien, ya puedes entrar**. Habló Vegeta dirigiéndose a la niña que esperaba en la entrada.

 **¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué desocuparon el baño tan rápido?** Interrogó curiosa.

 **Les pedí que desocuparan el baño, con amabilidad.**

 **¿Vez? Mamá siempre dice que debemos ser educados**. Bra entró a uno de los baños, mientras su padre vigilaba la entrada, dispuesto a utilizar su amabilidad nuevamente en caso de que alguien quisiera pasar.

 **Gracias a todos los que han comentado… si les agradó espero su review…**


	4. Chapter 4 Consulta

Me gustaría saber cuántos interesados hay en leer más capítulos de "situaciones inesperadas"... Para actualizar a partir de la próxima semana.


End file.
